


Stay-Cation

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam gets a free night at a neighboring town’s hotel for doing work, and he wants Amelia to see what’s so special about their rooms.





	Stay-Cation

Sam walked in their house, greeting Riot as he called out for Amelia.  “Hey babe, you home?”

Amelia replied from the kitchen, so Sam went to put down his toolbox and take off his dirty shoes before going to greet her.  He smiled when he walked through the kitchen door, seeing Amelia hard at work cooking their dinner.

“Hey,” he said as he walked up behind her, nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. She squealed and turned in his arms, keeping her food-dirty hands away from him.  

“Hey, yourself,” she replied with a smile, happily taking the kiss Sam offered her.  It wasn’t long, though, as Amelia pulled away to get back to her cooking.

“How was work?” she asked while Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and leaned against the counter to drink it.

“Good, it was good,” Sam replied, thinking back on his day.  “Boss-man pimped me out to another hotel the next town over who needed some work done, I guess word’s getting around that I’m awfully good with my hands.”  
“I’ll say…” Amelia retorted, making Sam chuckle.

“Actually, I wanted to know what you’re doing on Friday night?” Sam continued, putting down his beer to help Amelia move food to the oven.  “I was thinking we could have a little stay-cation…the hotel offered me a free night for the labor and there’s something in those rooms I want you to see.”

Food set to cook, Amelia turned to Sam as she wiped her hands off.  “Oh…kay,” she said skeptically, knowing that Sam was keeping a secret.  “I don’t work at all this weekend, so that should be fine.  What is it that you want me to see?”

Sam grinned, picking up his beer and heading to the living room.  “Not telling…”

Amelia ran after him, trying her best to coax the secret from his lips but only getting them distracted enough to let dinner burn slightly before they finished what they had started.

Finally Friday arrived and the two of them grabbed their overnight bags, dropping Riot off at the next door neighbor’s house to watch for the night.  They drove over to the next town, not a terrible commute but far enough away that they didn’t go often and it was new and exciting.

Sam had made reservations at a semi-nice restaurant, and the two of them drank wine and laughed all through dinner.  Sam felt like a normal person when he was around Amelia, and she treated him like one. He was happy.

When they finished dinner, they headed for the hotel.  Sam popped in the front office, greeting the manager he’d worked for the other day and getting their room key.  Sam insisted on carrying both of their bags to the room, wanting Amelia to have a full reaction to what she’d be seeing, hands unhindered by bags.

Sam opened the door to their room, grinning to himself as he nodded for Amelia to go in first.  It was a nice room, nicer than the motel he worked at normally, nicer than any motel he and Dean had ever stayed in.  It had a king bed, covered in maroon bedding with entirely too many pillows.  There was the standard television set, sitting on top of a dresser with a hidden refrigerator.  

The part of the room that stopped Amelia in her tracks, the reason why Sam had wanted to bring her to this hotel, was the mirror.

There were actually two mirrors, but they worked together for a purpose that couldn’t be misconstrued. One mirror took up nearly the entire wall next to the bed, across the room from the window.  The other mirror, with the same ornate frame as the first, was mounted on the ceiling above the bed.

Sam put their bags down, watching Amelia’s face as she took in the mirrors.  Finally she looked at him, a mixture of shock and excitement on her face.  “Now I understand why you wanted to have our little stay-cation…”

Sam grinned, waiting to see what her real reaction was.  If she wasn’t into it, he was willing to head back home for the night, or just go to sleep early, or whatever she wanted.

If she was into it…

Amelia took the few steps toward him and pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned against her lips, using his strength to pick her up and walk her toward the bed.

He turned so that he was sitting on the edge, Amelia straddling him.  The mirror was behind her, and when Sam opened his eyes he watched his hands grasping at her ass.  He groaned at the sight, knowing that they were in for a treat.

Amelia broke the kiss, looking over her shoulder and into the mirror.  They locked eyes through the mirror before Sam coaxed Amelia off of his lap, having her stand between his legs.  He turned her around so that she was facing the mirror, watching everything that he was doing.

Slowly, Sam lifted Amelia’s dress off of her body, throwing it to one side of the room.  She tried to cross her arms across her chest when she looked at herself, wearing only her lingerie and flats, but Sam’s hands pulled hers away.  “Beautiful,” he breathed against her shoulder.  She blushed, but watched as his hands slid up and down her sides, from her knees all the way to her shoulders.  His fingers grazed the sides of her breasts, sending shivers down her spine.

She kicked her shoes off as Sam’s hands moved to unhook her bra, letting it fall away and reveal her chest to both of them.  Her eyes followed Sam’s fingertips as they trailed back around her body and cup her breasts, his large hands holding her gently.  The sight was erotic, seeing herself being held so gently by Sam. Sure, she’d felt his hands on her hundreds of times, but to see it…

One of Sam’s hands stayed on her breast, beginning to tease the nipple a bit, as the other hand made its way down her stomach.  It slipped inside of her panties, the sight of his hand disappearing making Amelia shiver in excitement.  Sam grinned, half hidden in the mirror by her shoulder, before he teased at her pussy lips, just barely grazing them with his fingertips.

Amelia’s legs shook slightly, something Sam fully expected.  He gently lowered her underwear, letting it fall to the floor, before his hands guided her backward to sit on Sam’s lap.  Amelia watched as Sam took each of her legs, hooking them on the outside of his.  She felt somewhat exposed, but trusted Sam, and the feeling of his khakis against her bare skin had her humming.  

When Sam was satisfied with her placement on his lap, he spread his legs, spreading Amelia’s legs with them.

Their eyes were glued to the mirror where Amelia was now fully exposed, her pussy lips parting for them to see.  Unable to resist, Sam’s hand went back between her legs, touching her all around, making sure she was spread open for him, before he dipped a finger inside. The sight of his large finger disappearing inside of her pussy, along with the obvious feeling of it, had Amelia sighing in pleasure.  

Sam began to pump his finger in and out of her, neither of them able to tear their eyes away from the mirror.  Her fingers dug into her own legs as she bit her lip in pleasure, trying to keep from screaming.  Sam grinned against her shoulder, beginning to press open-mouth kisses on her upper back as his other hand came around to begin rubbing small circles on her clit.

Amelia’s eyes were hooked, watching Sam’s hands work between her legs.  Sam had always been fantastic with his hands, knowing exactly how to touch her body to make her come, but now that she was able to watch him work it was exponentially better.  Her wetness was seeping from her core, covering his fingers.  Her chest was heaving as she breathed deeply, trying to stay focused on Sam’s hands.

There were a few times where her eyes were close to closing in pleasure, but she kept them open.  It was beyond sexy what Sam was doing to her, and she wanted to watch every second.

In just a few minutes, Sam was three fingers deep and circling her clit firmer than before. Amelia’s legs were shaking, so close to orgasm that she could no longer control them.  Sam knew she was close and spread his legs just a tad wider, pulling her along with him.  Everything he was doing to her body combined with the new stretch pushed her over the edge, her whole body spasming in pleasure.  Sam held her close, his large hands leaving her pussy and spreading wide across her stomach.

As Amelia came, she watched herself in the mirror.  It was fascinating to see herself in such a vulnerable and exposed position, completely blissful in Sam’s arms.  When she finally calmed, her hooded eyes traced the way that Sam’s hands could cover nearly her entire stomach, his long fingers keeping her safe in his arms.

When she was completely back to earth, Sam helped her off of his lap, letting her lay on the bed.  She caught sight of herself in the mirror above the bed, turning to the side so that she could watch Sam undress instead of herself laying about.  He undressed slowly but with purpose, his hard cock straining against his pants.

When he was finally bare, he dug a condom out of his bag, slipping it on.  “Can’t wait any longer, baby,” he whispered as he crawled onto the bed to join her.  He maneuvered her body so that she was centered on the bed, head resting on plush pillows.  

Sam settled between her legs, holding himself above her.  Her hands were already exploring his body, skin that she had mapped hundreds of times before.  He kissed her sweetly, lining himself up before freezing.

“Watch us in the mirror,” he ordered, tilting his head to one side so that she could see over his shoulders.  He lined up with her entrance, pushing in slowly.

All Amelia could concentrate on was the toned muscle of Sam’s back and ass reflected in the mirror above her. His shoulders were holding him up so that she wasn’t crushed, and they looked tight and firm in the mirror. When she reached around him to touch, they were just as hard as she thought they’d be.  Everything that she saw in the mirror, she wanted to touch, so she let her hands wander Sam’s body as he moved.

As he slid his hips forward, pressing his hips tight against hers, she watched the muscles in his ass and upper legs flex.  She groaned at the sight and feeling of him deep inside, wanting to see and feel that flex again, over and over.

Good thing Sam pulled nearly all the way out, letting his muscles relax for a moment before they flexed and pushed back inside.

Amelia’s eyes were wide in arousal – it was one thing to watch herself in the mirror as Sam’s hands worked her body, but this was a completely different experience being able to see every little bit of Sam’s back and legs as he worked his cock in and out of her.  

Since his head was tucked to one side, he began peppering kisses up and down her neck and collarbone, surely leaving marks in the trail of his lips.  

It all became too much – the mirror, Sam’s mouth on her neck, and his hips driving in and out of her – Amelia came quickly.  With just a few more pumps of his hips, Sam’s body jerked in orgasm as well.  Amelia watched in the mirror as spasms of pleasure ran throughout his body, muscles twitching deliciously.

“Oh my God,” she breathed when Sam finally relaxed, arms still holding enough of his weight that he wouldn’t crush her but leaning into her touch at the same time.  He chuckled against her skin, nodding his head in agreement.

“I’m glad you liked it,” he mumbled before pulling away, kissing her lips as he slid out of her and to the side.  They smiled at each other through the mirror, eyes roaming each other’s bodies until the used condom started to feel too uncomfortable for Sam.  

Slowly he got up to clean them off, Amelia’s eyes following him.  Finally she spoke again.  “We may just have to come back here sometime.”

Sam looked over at her and grinned, nodding.  “Deal.”


End file.
